


Hunters

by Hetsez



Category: Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six (Video Games)
Genre: "Certain things", Bonus Chapter, England (Country), Eventual Sex, Hunters, Hunting, Last chapter is all about sex, M/M, Russia, Sex, Spetsnaz, blowjob, forest, rainbow six siege
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-09
Updated: 2017-09-06
Packaged: 2018-10-29 23:03:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 17,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10863930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hetsez/pseuds/Hetsez
Summary: This story describes the meeting of the Spetsnaz Attackers and Defenders and their training together.Kapkan wants to show Glaz he's the best hunter. Or is it something else?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey all,  
> First of all, sorry for the bad summary. Secondly, Kapkan/Glaz is my favourite pairing, and I'm surprised there's no fanfics dedicated to the two yet! So here's my first try!  
> This is also my first try at a longer Siege fic. I realise the beginning of this fic may be very boring, with the explanations and meeting and all, but please keep on reading. The end of the first chapter should make up for it c:  
> I warn you all now that there will be sex at the end of this story, so please don't get upset c:
> 
> Thanks for reading!

Today was the day Tachanka and he would be meeting the other Spetsnaz operators for the first time.

After being trained intensively for the past years - always alone, meeting strangers and departing from them again, never knowing who they were, where they went, whether they were still alive... - he had met Tachanka and was told the two of them would be working together more frequently for a while.

Kapkan was very keen on his job in the Special Forces. He took it seriously, thought himself a good fighter, a genius when it came to his EDD trip wire traps and an excellent hunter. Where Kapkan worked quietly, stealthily and thought every step through, careful one might say; Tachanka was big, loud and crude. They were complete opposites but worked together quite well.

And now they would be meeting their ‘rivals’, as Kapkan couldn’t stop thinking as the army truck rushed down the lane surrounded by trees. They were Defenders; the operators they were about to meet were Attackers. They would have to show what they were worth. All of them had come all the way from Russia to the west of Europe, the UK, for this.

The truck passed through a gate which closed shut behind them, then it came to a halt next to a large building that looked like barracks. Kapkan and Tachanka got out of the car. The sky was grey and it looked like it would start raining soon. ‘Typical English weather’, you’d say. While Tachanka walked around the truck, Kapkan took in the scene before him: the Attackers were already there, their uniforms similar to, and yet different from his own. They were talking to a large man in a suit. He held his head high, looking proud, like he owned the place. And he probably did.

As Kapkan stood staring, waiting for his partner, one of the two Attackers turned his head towards Kapkan and looked him straight in the eyes.

There was an invisible lightning bolt between them; a tension only they could feel. Kapkan felt his whole body going tense, like a predator that’s about to jump on its prey. His surroundings blurred, and there was only that face. Or rather, those eyes, for the rest of the other man’s face was concealed behind a hat and mask. His face was, like Kapkan’s, painted.

He looks awfully like me, Kapkan thought disgusted.

“Ah, there you are.” The tall man had turned to face him and Tachanka, who was standing beside him now. The odd connection between Kapkan and the masked operator broke. By moving towards them, the tall man had revealed the other Attacker. This man’s face was completely hidden by a helmet.

“Good to have you here. Splendid.” The man talked in a rather posh British accent. Kapkan and Tachanka moved over to where they were standing. The man introduced himself to the newcomers, but Kapkan had already forgotten his strange Welsh name when he had just said it. The language was just too unnatural for him.

“Welcome to Hereford base. I’ll get straight to the point. The barracks are nearly deserted for the holidays, so we have been inviting anti-terrorist forces from all over the world as an experiment. We have invited you over here as well because we want to set up a special international anti-terrorist team. You have been chosen because you are all highly skilled.”

Kapkan couldn’t help to steal a glance at the masked operator. He stared back in turn. Would these two operators be as skilled as Tachanka and he were?

“I would like you to train together, see how we all get along.” The man said nervously and clasped his hands, looking from Kapkan to the man he was staring at. Both quickly looked back at him.

The tall man cleared his throat, “as we are limited on time, you’ll be each other’s opponents, and you will be training alongside some recruits. They need the guidance and a grand example, which I hope you will give. That way we can also see if you work together as a team. At one point, if we are satisfied with what you’ve shown us, we will get the operators from other countries here to practise together. You are the last team we inspect. But for now, we want you to show us what you’ve got.”

The four Russians nodded as a sign that they understood.

“Right, I will carry on introducing you to each other now, then. As Defenders we’ve got Tachanka,” the man gestured at Tachanka. He must have read their files with pictures to tell the Russians apart. “He deploys a mounted machine gun. You don’t do well to make this man angry.” Kapkan smiled behind his scarf. Tachanka puffed up his chest, which was not necessary at all seeing as he was already very muscular and big.

“Next to him,” the man pointed at Kapkan now, “is Kapkan. He is specialised in laying EDD trip wire traps on entryways which will detonate when enemies make contact. You do well to keep your eyes peeled for the red laser light...” Kapkan shrugged and did not look at the others while he was being introduced.

“Now on the Attackers side, we’ve got Fuze,” The man pointed in the direction of the man closest to him. Fuze was the one wearing the helmet. From head to toe he was armoured, not a bit of skin was visible. “Fuze carries two cluster charges capable of clearing rooms by deploying small grenades through walls, floors and windows. Stay clear if you hear the grenades being inserted!” the man advised the Defenders.

“And finally, this is Glaz,” he gestured at the last man, wearing ear protection on top of his hat; his mouth and nose hidden by a mask. “He uses a flip sight for his sniper rifle. A real hunter!” the man laughed.

‘I beg to differ.’ Kapkan thought.

When nobody laughed with him, the man came back to business: “I think we’ve got a great team here, you’ve got so much potential. Show us what you’ve got in the upcoming weeks!” He waved at a recruit who was waiting a short distance away, and called: “Show them to their rooms, Clive!” To the Russians in front of him he said: “I will see you here again tomorrow morning, 8 o’clock sharp.” And with that, he walked away.

Kapkan looked at Tachanka, who shrugged. All four of them followed the recruit inside the building.

\--  
\--

To Kapkan’s horror, it turned out that the four of them would be sharing a room after the recruit showed them around the barracks. He preferred his privacy and usually only accepted Tachanka sleeping in the same room. As most of the barracks were empty like the man said, he didn’t understand why they couldn’t sleep separately.

After dinner in the canteen, where he ate in silence with Tachanka - Fuze and Glaz a good distance away at their own table - they returned to their barracks. The other two were already back in the room, and only looked up as they entered. They had taken the two beds on one side of the room, which left Tachanka and Kapkan to take the two opposite.

Kapkan sat on the edge of his bed facing the wall, his back towards the others, and took his submachine gun out of his pack. Because the silence made him feel awkward, he started cleaning his gun with a filthy cloth. He wanted to do something, even though his gun was perfectly clean, to avoid talking to the others. After a while he heard Tachanka mutter something about going outside to smoke a fag, and soon after Fuze left as well without a word. Kapkan was well aware that he was now left in the room with the man whom he had deemed his biggest rival, even though they hadn’t said a word to each other yet.

For a while Kapkan carried on cleaning his rifle, wondering what took Tachanka so long outside, and where Fuze had gone and why he wasn’t back yet either. He nearly jumped as a voice close to him spoke:

“It isn’t going to get any cleaner, you know.”

Kapkan looked up and saw Glaz’s eyes looking at him over the top of the book he was reading. Glaz was sitting on his bed, resting his back against the wall, looking perfectly relaxed. Kapkan looked him hard in the eyes. Was that a smirk in those eyes? Was he mocking him?

Unsure of what to do, he looked back at his dirty cloth. He had probably made his gun dirtier with it rather than cleaner…

‘You just wait until I kick your arse tomorrow…’ Kapkan thought, and he was about to say it to Glaz, who was now obviously smirking at him, when Fuze and Tachanka returned to the room together, talking loud and laughing.

They sat on their own beds, opposite of each other, and continued their conversation as if the other two weren’t there. Kapkan raised an eyebrow at the sudden friendliness between the two, but when he looked back at Glaz his face was hidden behind the book he was reading.

‘Just wait…’ Kapkan thought, and started to get ready for bed.

\--  
\--

“Enemies North!” Tachanka’s voice rang clear through the room he, Kapkan and the recruits tried to hold. He aimed his gun at the door and most of the recruits did so as well, while the others kept an eye on the other door like Kapkan told them to. Kapkan himself was checking the cameras of the barracks every now and then. The Defenders’ team was doing extremely well; they had already shot most of the enemies’ recruits down, losing only a few of their own. Kapkan’s heart pounded in his chest. At any moment, Glaz might try to confront him. And then, he would show him who was the real hunter.

An explosion, followed by muffled screams. Kapkan smirked.

 _“Operator Fuze eliminated by trip wire.”_ A British voice said in his earpiece.

‘That just leaves Glaz,’ Kapkan thought excitedly. At that moment, a few brave enemy recruits tried to rush into the objective, but were easily shot down by Tachanka and the recruits helping him.

 _“Can’t be many left now, ‘Chanka.”_ Kapkan spoke quietly over his own earpiece and got his camera out again. And sure enough, he saw Glaz.

 _“Only a few recruits which are sure to be down this corridor, but Glaz must be somewhere else in the building. He wouldn’t have ordered that wave of recruits to rush in.”_ Tachanka answered.

 _“Yeah, I just saw him enter the building on one of the cameras. I’ll go look for him, you stay here with the recruits.”_ Kapkan said, a mixture of excitement and bloodthirst in his voice.

_“Sure, be careful.”_

Kapkan crept out of a backdoor, leaving the room behind where the tension was thick. As he went out of reach of the objective, he kept his eyes and ears peeled for movement. Quietly he moved, he was nothing more than a shadow. His finger was on the trigger of his gun, aimed down, but at the ready.

Kapkan moved through the building quietly like a ghost, but he did not see or hear Glaz. He was now in a long, barely lit corridor, with only one room to his left at the end. The corridor was a dead end, but Kapkan was near the place where he had seen Glaz enter, and he couldn’t be far away.

Kapkan quickly looked at the cameras again, and sure enough, he saw Glaz enter the room in front of him, at the end of the corridor. He stared at the camera but didn’t really see anything. He was thinking hard. He didn’t know this building very well. That was the job of an attacker, not a defender. Of course he should’ve just stayed in the room with the others, but he wanted to be the one to shoot Glaz down. It was simply a matter of showing who was boss after Glaz’ filthy looks last night.

The wall at the end of the dark corridor was blind; to get inside Kapkan would probably have to go back and take another route. He could go forwards and shoot Glaz through the wall though. It was thin enough. It would save time and Glaz couldn’t escape him that way. Feeling that this was the best solution, he put the camera away and crept onwards.

Glaz was probably just sitting in that room, waiting out his time. They only had a few minutes left, and both sides knew Glaz couldn’t possibly take down all the defenders on his own. What a coward.

A feeling of triumph welled in his chest. He had Glaz cornered, trapped. There was no way Glaz could get the upper hand now. He crept on eagerly, quicker than he should, maybe.

Kapkan was getting closer and closer. His heartbeat in his ears. Or was he hearing footsteps? ‘Can’t,’ he thought as he was really near now. Without realising, he passed the door on his left. Kapkan raised his gun, took aim at the wall behind which he was certain Glaz would be sitting and his finger pulled back the trigger…

But before he could shoot, he was knocked out of balance. In surprise he lost his grip on his gun, which fell to the floor. The feeling of triumph was quickly replaced by a sudden fear. Shivers ran up his spine. He was trapped, there was no way out. Then he was slammed against the wall and a knife was thrust against his throat. The room spun in front of Kapkan’s eyes, and when he regained focus he tried to make out the person who had ambushed him.

“Where were you off to, Kapkan?” A whispered voice purred in his ear.

The corridor was too dark for Kapkan to make out who was holding him against the wall, but he knew anyway. He tried to break free, but the only result he got was the blade digging into his throat, making a cut which started to bleed. Luckily his scarf prevented a deep cut. But Glaz held him too tight; he was trapped and there was no way out.

Kapkan swore. His pride hurt as he realised that he was forced to admit that Glaz was the better hunter. He had to admit that he had acted foolishly, too fast and too carelessly.

“How did you get here so quickly?” He spat angrily, not wanting to admit to Glaz that he was defeated.

“There’s a door from that corridor that leads onto this one in the room on the left, where I just came from.” Kapkan could hear the smirk in his voice. “But never mind that, I thought you considered yourself a good hunter? You didn’t even hear me creeping up on you, Kapkan…” Glaz lectured him as if he was a naughty child.

Kapkan remained silent. If only he could punch the man in the face now…

“Should’ve stayed with your recruits huh?” He purred again as Kapkan didn’t answer, pinning him even harder into the wall. The knife had cut through his scarf by now, giving Glaz access to his bare neck. Kapkan realised how close they were, and turned his head to the side, both in defeat and because he felt awkward being so close to Glaz. He could feel Glaz’ heavy breathing, and somehow he seemed to be getting closer and closer...

“Says you.” Kapkan could barely talk because of the weight of Glaz on him.

“I had my priorities.” Glaz said in a husky voice and shrugged while he forced even more weight on Kapkan. He played with the tip of his knife on Kapkan skin.  
“What, me?” Kapkan said sarcastically, not believing him. What did Glaz want from him?

There was less than a centimeter now between Glaz’ face and his own. “Oh yeah, Kapkan-“ But before Glaz could finish his sentence, the lights went on suddenly and both operators heard over their ear piece:

_“Time’s up. Defenders won this round. Everybody outside now.”_

Glaz had jumped off Kapkan as the lights went on, taken by surprise, and Kapkan took that opportunity to get some space between them. He pressed his hand on the cut to stop the bleeding a little. It was staining his scarf.

As they heard the others coming closer, Glaz looked both disappointed and satisfied at Kapkan.

“Better luck next time.” He said, and walked away. Kapkan however, was not sure what he meant by this…


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey all! I just want to thank you for reading my fic, and I wanted to add a little note. Some people have mentioned that they felt Glaz had a different character than how I described him in my last chapter. I apologise if I have made him too OOC, that wasn't my intention. In my opinion a collected, calm person can still be aggressive when he wants to, if you know what I mean. In this fic we just see the more expressive side of good old Glaz and luckily you like reading that too. (:  
> Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter!

That same night, after dinner, when Tachanka had left again to smoke outside and Fuze had followed him (the two seemed to get along with each other quite well already), Kapkan was alone in the room with Glaz again. Glaz was sitting on his bed, reading a book while Kapkan stood in front of the sink, shaving his face with shaving cream in the mirror. He couldn’t shake off the feeling that he was being watched, but every time he looked in the mirror and tried to spy on Glaz, he was just reading his book. Kapkan was wearing his nightwear, which consisted of loose-fitting jogging trousers and a t-shirt. Glaz was still in his uniform, though he had taken off his ear protectors, hat and scarf. When he was done, Kapkan turned around. Glaz was staring at him. His eyes travelled over his body quickly, then rested on the cut on Kapkan’s neck. Glaz smirked. 

“Proof of my victory.” He said as he closed his book. 

Kapkan, having calmed down and regained his pride, simply said, “That was only round one, kid.” and he sat on his own bed facing Glaz. 

“Kid? Doesn’t seem like those 8 years have gotten you a lot more experience, eh?” Glaz said mockingly and crossed his arms in front of his chest. 

“Just you wait, I’ll get you next time. You were just lucky.” 

“Was I?” Glaz smirked. 

Oh how he wished he could punch that arrogant face… 

“Did you treat that cut by the way?” Glaz got up and walked over to Kapkan’s bed to get a closer look.

“No but I’m fine.” Actually the wound stung like hell and pulsed quite badly, but Kapkan was too proud to show weakness. 

“Yeah but you don’t want any infections, do you now?” Glaz sat down right next to Kapkan and without a warning he held the back of Kapkan’s neck with one hand and tilted his head with his other hand, to get good light on the wound. He pulled Kapkan closer. 

“Get off-“ 

“Your skin’s all red around the wound, you should disinfect it.” 

Kapkan pushed Glaz’ hands away. “What do you think you’re doing?” His face was turning red. 

“Just trying to help. I got a bottle right here.” Glaz pulled a small flask out of one of his many pockets. “Always useful to keep on you, right?” 

He tried to grab Kapkan again, but he jumped out of Glaz’ reach.

“Don’t be stupid, Kapkan! I just want to help!” Glaz was getting frustrated, and that obviously barely happened to him. He was rough, trying to get hold of Kapkan while the other kept pushing him away. 

“Why? Why would you want to help me?” Kapkan looked at Glaz, and they stayed still for a minute. 

“Look man, I made that cut and I don’t want you to get an infection or something horrible because of me. We need you on this team, understand?” Glaz mumbled. Kapkan stared at him, flustered. Why was he suddenly acting all professional now? To get close to Kapkan again? As Kapkan’s guard was lowered, Glaz took the opportunity to push him flat on his back on the bed. He pinned his arms down with his legs as he opened the bottle and got a cloth from one of his pockets. Kapkan tried to break free for the second time that day. He was clearly not having a good day. 

“Leave me alone!” He shouted as Glaz put some drops of the liquid on the cloth. 

“This might sting a little.” Glaz said nurse-like, trying with his weight to keep Kapkan from squirming underneath him. He dabbed the wound softly and gently and Kapkan tensed. Glaz looked up at Kapkan’s face; he was breathing through clenched teeth and looked stoically at the ceiling to avoid Glaz’ eyes. Yes, it stung. After a while Glaz stopped treating the wound. He looked at the cut, which looked painful, but at least it shouldn’t get infected now. 

Glaz bent over Kapkan’s face. “That wasn’t so bad, was it?” He purred sweetly and Kapkan’s eyes shot from the ceiling to his face, his cheeks turning slightly red again. Kapkan tried to speak but he did not know what he wanted to say. He felt Glaz loosen his grip on his arms, but he did not push him off. Their faces were so close now, like they had been when Glaz had pushed him against the wall that very morning. This time however, Kapkan didn’t look away. He took in Glaz’ face, which was still painted although the colours had faded. Glaz’ blue eyes were scanning his own face. Kapkan felt his warm breath on him and he seemed to get closer and closer again…As Glaz’ lips softly brushed over his own, barely touching them, the door slammed open and Fuze and Tachanka came in. They were talking loudly. Glaz jumped up and walked over to the sink and started washing off the paint on his face in well-hidden panic, and Kapkan quickly rolled over to his side and turned his back on the two newcomers. Tachanka and Fuze had apparently been so deep engaged in their conversation, that they hadn’t noticed what was going on in Kapkan’s bed when they had entered the room. They sat down and just continued talking like nothing had happened.

But something had happened, and Kapkan realized he longed for the pressing feeling of Glaz’ body on him again, his husky voice, the touch of his lips… What the fuck was going on?

\--   
\-- 

It was several days later. Kapkan had not been alone with Glaz anymore, mostly because he tried to avoid it. He was so confused, and he didn’t understand what was happening to him, why he was feeling so odd… As he had always counted on Tachanka’s companionship, he now felt lonelier than ever. Tachanka and Fuze had become good friends and they didn’t seem to want to involve Kapkan or Glaz in their conversations about guns, missions and women.

They had all been training separately the last few days. When they had to defend the room on the first day must have been to get a rough overview of their skills. However, today was Friday and the four Russians were expected to train together again, with the recruits. They were told they had shown progress, so now it was time to try again and see if they could be just as good in a team. Instead of defending a room, Tachanka and Kapkan were now expected to protect a hostage. 

It wasn’t going very well.

Glaz now led a team of recruits, and Fuze led the other. They had the hostage room under constant fire, and had already spotted the Defenders technique of waiting around in adjacent rooms to the hostage room. Fuze had already put his charge on several of the rooms, getting rid of the Defenders’ recruits quickly. Tachanka was in the hostage room on his mounted gun, shooting at everything that moved in the doorways. He had some recruits in the room to help him. The majority of their recruits were stuck in the rooms near the hostage room. Their number was slowly declining, and Kapkan was worried that Tachanka might not hold out much longer. However, Kapkan had taken a handful of recruits with him at the start of the training. He had been waiting in a room far away from the hostage room, which the Attackers didn’t think was necessary to investigate. Now was the time for them to start acting. They crept out of their room and rushed into the direction of the hostage room. They started taking out the enemy recruits one by one as they met them in the corridors and rooms. The enemies didn’t hear them over the gunfire, and didn’t see them because they were looking the other way. Kapkan had always found it very useful to wait until the enemy was distracted. The fools all had tunnel-vision anyway. But the Attackers were closing in on the Hostage room now, and it didn’t take long before Kapkan heard over his earpiece:

_“Operator Tachanka eliminated.”_

Kapkan cursed softly and the recruits looked a bit uneasy. They were near the hostage room as well now, Kapkan and his recruits; soon they would see the Attackers… They shot down the last enemies standing between them and the hostage room. They rushed forwards, but were immediately greeted by the attackers firing upon them. Some of his recruits fell to the floor; Kapkan saw just in time that Fuze was picking up the hostage. 

“Run, I will hold them off!” Glaz shouted at Fuze over the sound of gunfire.

Kapkan heard Fuze run off. He smirked. Never mind that now. Fuze was heavy-armored so he moved quite slow. Besides, he had a nice present waiting for Fuze at the exit of the building… A gunfight started between the Attackers in the empty hostage room and the Defenders outside of it. Soon Kapkan and his recruits had damaged most of the cover in the room so badly, the Attackers had a hard time staying out of sight. After losing a few of his recruits, Kapkan finally managed to shoot Glaz down. The remaining enemy recruits did not know what to do without a leader, and were taken care of by the Defenders easily. 

_“Operator Glaz eliminated by operator Kapkan.”_ Kapkan heard over his earpiece. And then: _“Hostage dropped.”_

With the last of the recruits, Kapkan rushed down the corridor towards the exit, where Fuze must be heading right now. It wasn’t long until a huge explosion could be heard. Kapkan and his recruits stopped running. It was over. 

_“Operator Fuze eliminated by trip wire. Defenders won this round. Everybody please exit the building.”_

At the exit of the building Kapkan waited for Tachanka. 

“Never failed us eh, your trip mines?” Tachanka said as he came out of the building, slapping Kapkan hard on the back. 

“Yeah, but neither has your machine gun!” Kapkan laughed back. 

All the recruits were excited amongst themselves. Obviously they had never had a training quite like this one. Kapkan and Tachanka stood talking to each other when Fuze came over. 

“Can’t believe I fell for it again. You’re a cunning man, Kapkan.” Fuze and Kapkan shook hands. 

“Well done all, that was exactly what we wanted to see. A good training for our recruits as well.” The tall man - of whom Kapkan still couldn't remember the name - had suddenly appeared, and everybody fell silent as he started talking. Kapkan looked up and caught sight of Glaz, leaning against the building, his arms folded and staring at him with that smirk in his eyes. Kapkan felt a chill going through his spine at the look of him. There was something to that look in Glaz' blue eyes, it did something to him, but Kapkan couldn't put his finger on what it was.

“As a treat, I’d like to let you know that you’ve all got the weekend off. A bus leaves to the train station every hour until 12 o’ clock on Saturday morning. Dismissed.”

Excited, everybody returned to their barracks. 

\--   
\-- 

“Think yourself a real hunter now, don’t you?” Glaz smirked at Kapkan that night in their barracks. Tachanka and Fuze were making plans for the weekend. 

“Oi, I think we won that one fair and square. I can’t help you two left your backs exposed.” Kapkan smirked back, his confidence was his usual high again. It was true, they both had won once now. 

“Yeah, I must admit it was stupid of us to not watch our backs… And I should’ve known, as you were not in the hostage room…” Glaz admitted. “But I’ll be prepared next time, I won’t let you win again.” He added. 

“I’d like to see you try.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm writing a Blitz/Bandit fanfic at the moment and I'm extremely excited about it. I think it's turning out really good... A bit more professional than this one, if I may say so myself. x) Just wanted to let you know.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi all,  
> Quick note: You may or may not have noticed that the total amount of chapters has changed from 4 to 5. The very last chapter will be a bonus chapter. Just cause! Now please enjoy this chapter c:

By Saturday morning, Tachanka, Fuze and Glaz had packed their bags with personal stuff. During breakfast with Tachanka, he told Kapkan that he and Fuze would be visiting London over the weekend.

“It’s the capital of a major country you know, something you should have seen at least once in your life.” Tachanka said as he drank his orange juice. “Why are you not coming? We’ll be visiting bars in the evening, let’s just get wasted and find a nice girl to spend the night with, eh?” Tachanka winked at Kapkan. “C'mon Kapkan, it’s been so long since we went out together, years!”

“Nah, I prefer to stay here in the peace and quiet, thank you very much. Anyway, aren’t we getting a bit too old for that kind of stuff, ‘Chanka?” Kapkan said jokingly.

“Killjoy.”

They laughed together and finished their breakfast. The canteen was nearly empty now because most people had left with the coaches already. Kapkan had decided to stay at the barracks. As he had seen the other Spetsnaz operators pack their bags, he knew he would have a nice quiet weekend. Kapkan mostly looked forward to not having Glaz around all the time. Glaz confused him. The way he looked at Kapkan, the way he smiled at him, the way he talked to him... It almost felt like Glaz was flirting with him, which couldn't possibly be true. No, a weekend on his own would clear his thoughts and help him focus on this training. On the other side, he didn't want to get in the way of Tachanka and Fuze. The two got on so well, Kapkan felt replaced. That was okay, Tachanka could have more friends than just him, but if Kapkan would go with them this weekend he would just be a third wheel. And Kapkan hated that feeling.

“Well, you can’t stop me from having some fun. I’ll see you Sunday evening.” Tachanka got up and went to the barracks to get his bag. A few minutes later, Kapkan found himself outside, waving at Tachanka and Fuze as their coach drove off. Silently he wondered where Glaz was going. Tachanka had not mentioned him in his plans for London, but Kapkan had felt it would be too suspicious to ask anyway. 

He went to their room in the barracks, and changed into his sportswear. Glaz wasn’t in their room either, but his bag was still on his bed. Kapkan wondered when he would be going. Surely he should take the bus soon, or he wouldn't be able to go out? Kapkan was really looking forward to a nice and quiet weekend, without the overly friendliness between Tachanka and Fuze, and without the staring, hungry eyes of Glaz… 

Kapkan was out all Saturday. First he ran around Hereford base a few times, to clear his head to the rhythm of his feet hitting the asphalt. Then he went to the gym and worked out for the rest of the day. He took no time to think about himself or his problems, and completely lost himself in his exercises. He went on autopilot and it made him feel great. There were only a few recruits and military personnel around still, as most people had gone home for the weekend. That meant that Kapkan could train as long as he wanted, and use all the instruments in the gym. He even gave some advise to a few recruits who had problems weightlifting. After exercising, the same recruits had dinner with Kapkan in the canteen, and they were very interested to hear Kapkan's stories about missions and the Spetsnaz. They talked about their own little adventures in their turn.

By the end of the day Kapkan was tired, but satisfied. As he was still in his dirty sportswear after dinner, he went to the barracks and took a nice cold, refreshing shower. He changed in his nightwear. It was only 8 PM, but since it was autumn it was getting dark early and Kapkan felt an early night would do him good. He was too tired to do anything anyway. He felt he could read a good book until he fell asleep. And with these thoughts, he returned to their room, opened the door and made to switch on the lights, only to find that they were already on. Surprised, he looked around the room and found Glaz sitting on his bed with his book in his hands.

Great. 

“What are you doing here?” Kapkan asked before he could think. That might have sound rather rude. 

“Hello to you too. I could ask you the same question.” Glaz answered cockily.

Kapkan still stood in the doorway. “Just thought you were leaving too, that's all. You had your bag packed right?” 

“Yeah…” Kapkan finally walked in and closed the door behind him. “But I saw you didn’t, and I didn’t want you to be alone all weekend. But, well… I haven’t seen you all day.” Glaz added and shrugged. Kapkan almost felt sorry for him.

“Been at the gym.” Kapkan said, slightly confused. “But you should’ve just gone out, I don’t mind being on my own. I’m used to it.” He walked over to his bed and sat on it. “And I like it.” He added quickly as Glaz went on to stare at him.

“You’re strange.” Glaz said boldly. Kapkan ignored him. All he wanted was a quiet weekend…

He thought of Tachanka and Fuze. They were probably in London by now, getting drunk, hooking up women… Yeah, he had done it before with ‘Chanka. Drinking until they were drunk and arrogant, having all the women around them, because they were ‘brave handsome soldiers’… Kapkan was quite disgusted by those nights when he looked back on them. The regret he had felt the next morning was nothing compared to being stuck in the barracks with Glaz… A head ache and a possible pregnant girl in the bed next to him wasn't exactly his thoughts of a fun weekend… He used to sneak out of the room before the girl woke up. As skilled as he was at being sneaky, it was no problem for him. He felt bad for doing it, but the girl couldn’t track him down anyway. The army protected him. Disgusting, still. Kapkan shook his head. Next to deal with was the head ache. Kapkan had been in no state to be sent on missions after a night out, but Tachanka always seemed fine. The big Russian was always ready for another night out again, he actually enjoyed it… But Kapkan didn’t. And indeed, it had been years since they had been out together, and Kapkan supposed Tachanka had found a better buddy to go out with in Fuze. Kapkan couldn’t say he minded, though.

Kapkan snapped back to reality when he realised Glaz was eyeing him. “What are you staring at?” Kapkan asked annoyed.

“Don’t know. Lost in a daydream, I suppose.” Glaz answered with a badly hidden smirk. 

Kapkan shook his head. Why did Glaz have to make everything so awkward? All Kapkan wanted to do now was to just go to bed, but Glaz had other plans. He pulled a bottle of some kind of liquor out of the drawer of his nightstand. Kapkan raised an eyebrow.

“I did go out when I couldn’t find you. Hoped you would drink with me.” Glaz raised the bottle, got up and sat next to Kapkan on the bed again. Kapkan remembered the last time he had been this close very well. Kapkan wasn't sure what to think. He was certain Glaz was interested in him, more than colleagues or even friends should be. But what he wanted from him... Kapkan felt a strange sensation in his stomach when he imagined himself and Glaz- "Please?" Glaz kept Kapkan's thoughts from going to far. He had opened the bottle and Kapkan could smell the strong scent of liquor.

“I don’t drink…” Kapkan tried, but Glaz didn't buy that.

“Come on Kap’, don’t be like that… It’s the best vodka these Brits sell!” He put the bottle to his lips and took a few swigs. 

Glaz handed the bottle to Kapkan, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. “Not as good as our Russian ones, but it will have to do.” he winked. Kapkan felt his face go red as he realised Glaz must definitely be flirting with him, and quickly took the bottle to hide his face. Kapkan stared at the liquor for a moment, then he sighed, put the bottle to his lips and drunk the cold liquid. His body tingled and he felt light in his head. At least he couldn’t do something stupid with girls tonight, and from one bottle he shouldn’t get a headache…

Glaz clapped him on the back. "Good boy." He smiled at Kapkan. Then they started drinking. At least the liquor made Kapkan less aware of the fact he disliked Glaz, or he thought he did, and they actually had some fun. After a couple more swigs, the question of who was the best hunter came back up. Slightly tipsy, they decided wrestling was the best way to settle the matter. They enjoyed the hand-to-hand combat, they were evenly matched and it was fun. That is, until they fell off the bed and on the floor. Kapkan, who had been getting the upper-hand on the bed, was now on the floor, with the heavy body of Glaz on him. 

“Think you had a bit too much to drink, Kap’.” Glaz joked. 

“And you.” Kapkan laughed and tried to push Glaz off him, but the liquor had made his limbs feel numb and useless now.

“Want me to get off? I think I remember you weren’t so eager to push me away last time.” Glaz chuckled. Kapkan’s face flushed slightly. Of all things, why did he have to mention that near-kiss moment right here, right now? Yes, Kapkan had decided he had quite liked it. He didn't know what part about it, though. The near-kiss? Glaz' body on his? Glaz himself? Or just the attention? “It’s alright, we’ve got a little more privacy now…” Glaz moved Kapkan's attention back on him and the present by moving over Kapkan’s body until their faces were inches away from each other. Kapkan felt Glaz’ warm breath on his face like before, this time with a hint of vodka. Glaz brushed his lips over Kapkan’s again. The feeling almost seemed to explode Kapkan’s brains. He had longed for this, without knowing. Or was it the vodka playing with his mind? Kapkan twitched involuntarily under Glaz. He wanted Glaz to kiss him, but at the same time he wanted to turn away. What was happening to him? It had been so long since someone had touched him in a way like this… He longed for Glaz’ attention… “You can’t deny you don’t want this, Kapkan…” Glaz whispered over his lips. “Give in…”

And Kapkan did. He felt stupid, but groaned. Then he pushed his lips onto Glaz’, which were still hovering above his own. He knew Glaz had been teasing him, making him _want_ to kiss him, but Kapkan didn't care anymore now. Glaz kissed him back immediately. Kapkan pulled him in a tight embrace and Glaz’s hands were, in his turn, everywhere on Kapkan’s body. He sucked on Glaz’ lip, and pushed his tongue in the other’s mouth. Kapkan earned a low groan from him in return. They made out for what seemed like hours, and Kapkan felt Glaz thrust his hips into him every now and then. Without thinking, Kapkan moved with him. A wonderful idea popped in Kapkan’s head… But he couldn’t do it; he was too tired of working out all day. At least, that's what he told himself. Really he was scared of what was going on inside him, what Glaz was doing to him, but he wouldn't admit that. He wouldn't admit that Glaz turned him on, he wouldnt admit how badly he wanted him... He was his rival, wasn't he?

They broke apart to catch their breaths. Glaz was panting hard and he smirked down on Kapkan. Kapkan smirked back, but finally managed to push Glaz off him now that his limbs felt more alive than ever. Glaz sat on the floor, looking rather hurt and disappointed.

“No more?” He asked.

“Not today.” Kapkan heard himself say, and wondered what he meant by it. “We should get some sleep.” He added, but he had a hard time ignoring the excitement between his legs. However, he was tired of working out all day and he felt that if he would lie down in bed, he would fall asleep immediately. 

Kapkan got in his bed again, and after a bit Glaz got up reluctantly and turned the lights off. They went to sleep without another word.

\--  
\-- 

The weekend was over without anymore happening between Kapkan and Glaz. Kapkan had been in the gym all day again on Sunday. Not that he wanted to, but he thought he wouldn't be able to keep his hands to himself if he was alone with Glaz in their room. And neither could Glaz. Kapkan found that it was harder this time to focus on his work-out exercises. His mind kept wandering off to last night, and he thought of what could have happened if he hadn't chickened out. He felt confused but at the same time he knew exactly what he wanted. Why didn't he just do it? Because they were rivals.

Tachanka and Fuze were back from London. Kapkan had to listen to Tachanka going on about all their little adventures together. It seemed Tachanka couldn’t stop talking about Fuze and it started to annoy Kapkan. 

“Since when are you and Fuze such good pals anyway?” Kapkan spat at one point when he couldn’t control his annoyance any longer. He probably sounded like a little jealous child. Tachanka looked taken aback and confused. 

“What’s your problem?” He asked. Kapkan merely sighed. “Look Kap, I don’t know why you have such a problem with the Attackers, but you do not seem to realise that they are our teammates as well now.” Kapkan looked disgusted at the word ‘teammates’. “For fuck’s sake Kapkan, they’re not our rivals, no matter what you’re thinking!” Kapkan dropped his disgusted look. They were not? 

“Pull yourself together man. Do some fun stuff with Glaz, I think he likes you.” Kapkan turned red at Tachanka’s words. Oh yeah, Glaz liked him alright… Tachanka shook his head at the stubborn man in front of him, and walked off to find better company.

Kapkan had to admit he had a thing with Glaz. What it was, he didn’t know. He hated the man and he annoyed Kapkan to death, but at the same time he kind of wanted to spend time with him. To get to know him or do other things, Kapkan wasn’t sure. But he did have to admit he was attracted to Glaz in a certain way… The way a prey was attractive to a hunter, perhaps. The hunger, the need to chase him, the thrill of the kill… Kapkan realised he wanted to feel Glaz’ body pressed against his own again, his seductive low whispering voice every time they had been too close for comfort… At least, that was what Kapkan thought at first. But it was those times Kapkan hadn’t been able to put his finger on the feeling Glaz was giving him. He wanted to push him away, yet he wanted him closer… Kapkan felt confused and it was driving him mad. His body ached for the feeling of Glaz’ skin on his…. It was not love, merely lust.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the final chapter of the main story! We still have a bonus chapter coming up so don't worry! (:  
> I'd like to warn you beforehand that there will be sex in this chapter. I mentioned it in my notes on the first chapter, so if you're expecting a good plot here I have probably disappointed you. I'm still rather unsure about this chapter but I hope you enjoy it nonetheless.
> 
> Proofread by Katargo (thanks a lot again c: )  
> Inspiration: 30 Seconds To Mars - Hunter

There weren't many more days left at Hereford Base now for the Russian operators. Soon they would have to go back to their own country, only to wait for the message that they were going to be recruited by this elite team. The four Russians probably wouldn't stay together after their time in England, for they all worked at different locations. Of course Tachanka and Kapkan would stay together afterwards, but now was the time to act if there were things left unsaid or undone. 

And Kapkan could do nothing but melt at that lustful look on his face. And he must’ve come to the same conclusion. Especially when there were others around, like Tachanka or Fuze, Glaz would stare at Kapkan seductively. The other two were usually too caught up in their conversations to notice what was going on between their roommates. But Glaz was merely teasing him. He knew Kapkan couldn’t resist his smirk and now he knew what his lips tasted like… Glaz knew Kapkan couldn’t resist him, so to make the other go through hell even more, he only showed he was interested in Kapkan when there were others around. Kapkan hated him for it. Glaz avoided being left alone in the room with Kapkan, and it was driving him mad. He _needed_ to have him again, if not, he’d go crazy with want. 

Kapkan figured that Glaz hoped he would break at one point, and that he would begin to beg Glaz for attention in front of the others. But that’s not the game Kapkan wanted to play. He wanted it to be the other way around, but Glaz was making it very hard for him. Everything about him was so tempting in Kapkan's eyes; he had a hard time keeping his hands to himself. Now that Kapkan had found out what Glaz wanted from him, and now he had realised he wanted it as well, he could think about nothing else. The tension was high: Kapkan needed release and Glaz would be the one to give it to him. 

Wherever he went, Glaz was there; looking at him as if he was undressing and fucking him with his eyes. Kapkan found it hard to concentrate on his duties for the first time in his life. His aiming was bad when they were training at the range, he dropped the weights he was trying to lift at the gym and he nearly tripped over his own feet as he was going for a run and he saw Glaz walking past. This Glaz thing was becoming a problem, a threat to his job even. Because let's be fair, Kapkan was here to show he had the qualities to be assigned to an international elite team, not to get distracted by Glaz. But Glaz was everywhere, at times when it would be impossible or inappropriate to touch him. Kapkan felt like he was going mad. 

It was the usual late afternoon again, a couple of days after Glaz and Kapkan had shared their first kiss. Glaz was staring at Kapkan over the top of the book he was still reading (and he wouldn’t have time to finish it, as he had more important matters to attend to; like Kapkan). And every time Kapkan dared to look at him, he smirked in that seductive, tempting way of his. And that was what always did it for Kapkan. He would turn away quickly again, trying to think of something else to ignore the voice in his head that told him to just bend him over and do him. But it was so, so hard when there was a hot guy in the room playing a game of hard to get. 

Unexpectantly, Tachanka and Fuze got up, still talking loudly and undisturbedly, and left for dinner down in the canteen. They didn’t bother to ask Glaz and Kapkan to join them, which seemed to Kapkan the perfect opportunity to corner Glaz. 

Glaz noticed a little too late that his two roommates were leaving, and got up quickly to follow. But Kapkan was there first. As the door to their room fell shut behind their teammates, Kapkan pushed Glaz back on the bed. The bed creaked as Glaz fell on his back. He looked up innocently at Kapkan. 

_Damn._

“What now, Kapkan?” He asked, even though he knew thoroughly well what Kapkan wanted from him; the amusing smirk on his face was the main evidence.   
“You’re teasing me.” Kapkan growled as he mounted the bed and pinned Glaz down. The bed creaked again. For once the tables were turned: Kapkan had Glaz’ arms pinned down and he would not escape him anymore. 

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” Glaz stayed calm, as if there wasn’t a bloodthirsty, horny man hovering over him. He looked Kapkan straight in the eyes, not even a hint of a blush. This is exactly what he had wanted, Kapkan thought. Glaz opened his mouth to make another smart comment, to tease Kapkan even further, but Kapkan kissed him so he would shut up. He knew he was giving in to Glaz, but he couldn’t take it any longer. The man had been teasing him long enough. It was time for Kapkan to get what he deserved. 

The kiss turned even more passionate than their last one. Both men struggled to dominate the other’s mouth and they groaned like beasts. At one point Glaz had his tongue so far down Kapkan’s throat that he nearly needed to break the kiss to gag. Kapkan wasn’t having any of that though, and bit Glaz’ lower lip. Glaz groaned, a mixture of pain, surprise and pleasure, but didn’t break the kiss either. For the first one to break it, would lose. The kiss turned dirty, longingly, and Kapkan’s satisfied feeling for having finally kissed Glaz again, was replaced by a hunger for more. 

But they were still playing Glaz’ game. He pulled his knee up and pushed it into Kapkan’s crotch. Not forcefully to hurt him, but hard enough for Kapkan to groan loud against his lips. He massaged Kapkan’s crotch skillfully. It was working: Kapkan grinded his crotch against Glaz’ knee and groaned low to the feeling. If Glaz went on doing this, he might actually cum. He had been so frustrated and deprived of any personal attention, that the smallest touch nearly pushed him over the edge. Kapkan nearly humped Glaz' knee now, and started to relax his grip on his arms. He was losing himself to Glaz, thinking he had won the battle for dominance and needing quick release.   
Blinded by the feeling Glaz was giving him, Kapkan allowed himself to be pushed off by Glaz while Glaz climbed on top. Glaz continued kissing Kapkan and working his magic on his crotch for a little while longer, now with the palm of his hand, before stopping doing both abruptly. Kapkan groaned in protest, and his eyes shot open. He had been so close, but Glaz said in a low voice: “You’re so easy, Kapkan.” 

Kapkan blinked at him stupidly. What was going on? Glaz had been giving in to him, right? But Glaz got off him and smirked. 

“Glaz…” 

“I don’t think so. You let me hang in there last time, remember? Well, I think I want you a bit more desperate than you already are.” Glaz smirked evilly. He winked and left the room to get dinner. Kapkan felt stupid. He was hornier than he'd ever been. He promised to himself he would not get Glaz get away with this. Next time, he would have him. 

\--   
\-- 

Kapkan took his opportunity a day later. They were training in the barracks with the four of them and the recruits, as usual. But after what happened, Kapkan had his mind set on him. He couldn’t control himself any longer. He now knew it wasn’t rivalry, it was something else, something he couldn’t describe. It was definitely not love. It was pure lust, and the need to show dominance… Kapkan knew it was his hunter’s instinct to find his prey, master him, dominate him… In a lustful, bad, bad way… 

The timing might be wrong. After all, they were supposed to be focused on their current fight. But Kapkan wasn't focused at all. All he could think of was him. 

_“I’m going hunting.”_ He told Tachanka over his earpiece in the thick of the fight. 

‘I’m the hunter.’ He thought, and didn’t hear Tachanka protest, telling him to stay put. Kapkan had his mind made up. It was true that his team needed him, because the way the attackers fought the defenders had turned very professional now, and one single mistake could mean a lost round. They were under heavy fire at the moment, but Kapkan didn't care. 

Kapkan crept through the dark corridors of the deserted barracks. The gunfight sounded far away now and he didn’t feel like he was supposed to take part in it. He needed to hunt Glaz down. He had to get him in a room where the light wouldn’t find them… He smirked at the thought of that.   
Kapkan shot every camera on the walls he found on his way. He wanted no witnesses. And he wanted to find him first. It was only a matter of time before he would find him, or before he was found. 

Everybody on his path was unfortunate, doomed. He showed no mercy as he got rid of the recruits who did not hear him sneak up on them, who were looking the other way, waiting for orders and lingering around on Kapkan's path. To him they were just obstacles in his way to find his prey; Trees blocking his sight on his target. 

Finally Kapkan entered a room that was so dark, he couldn’t see his hand if he held it in front of his face. The room was inside the building and did not have any windows. He hid behind a desk, sat down and patiently waited. This was it, his trap room. All he had to do now, was lure Glaz in. And he knew he'd come. 

After a while he heard something shuffle on the other side of the room. Someone had entered his dark room. Kapkan stayed quite still, hidden behind the desk. He closed his eyes. He couldn’t see a damn thing anyway, and it made his hearing even better. He was excited; his whole body tense, his heartbeat drumming in his ears. But he knew he had to wait for his perfect chance, or the hunter became the hunted. The person moved slowly through the room now, making barely any sound. But Kapkan heard him. He knew how far away he was. Five meters away… Three… Two… One… 

Kapkan vaulted stealthily over the desk behind which he had been waiting in the dark. Before the unfortunate person could realise the dark room was a trap, Kapkan jumped right on his target, his prey… He jumped on his back and wrapped his arms around the other man’s body. He heard something hard fall to the floor, something metallic. Then Kapkan pushed him into the desk behind which he had just appeared. Kapkan forced all of his weight on the other man’s back, and pinned him down on the table. 

The person in the dark tried to break free, helplessly kicking and squirming. Like a deer in the claws of a wolf. 

“Game over.” Kapkan growled in the other man’s ear. He felt the body below him relax, and then going tense again suddenly. 

“Kapkan…” He said softly. Was there fear in his voice? “How…?” 

Kapkan attacked his neck with his lips and teeth, and growled again: “You can’t hide from me, Glaz…” 

Glaz grunted. From then on, Kapkan let his hunter, or rather, his animal instincts take over.   
Kapkan longed for the touch of Glaz’ lips on his own, but he refused to let his prey turn around. He would not let him escape, not now he had him exactly where he wanted… So Kapkan grabbed Glaz’ jaw, pulled his head to the side roughly and made out with him in that rather awkward position. Glaz groaned in his mouth, but Kapkan’s clear mind was too far gone to wonder whether that groan was out of pain or pleasure. 

Glaz couldn't move an inch. Kapkan seemed to have gained unnatural power to hold him in place. It was a lost fight for Glaz. Shouldn't have teased Kapkan so much, perhaps. Now he could do nothing but let Kapkan have his way with him. 

Kapkan attacked Glaz’ mouth, sucking, biting and licking. He kissed him hungrily before Glaz’ lips parted to breath, but Kapkan wouldn't let him. He could do as he pleased now. Kapkan pushed his tongue in and felt Glaz' tongue battling him. When Kapkan finally released him, Glaz gasped for breath and slumped on the desk. 

“What’s that? That was only the start…” Kapkan panted as he tried to get his hand under Glaz’ layers of clothing and gear. 

“Kapkan…” Glaz said faintly. He panted rather hard, but Kapkan didn't pay attention to it and continued exploring Glaz' body. 

Finally Kapkan managed to slide his hand under Glaz’ uniform and felt hot, bare skin. He felt the hard muscles on his abdomen and Glaz shivered to his touch. He stood there feeling him for a while, kissing and sucking the other man's neck as his hand ran over his body. He enjoyed the soft feeling of Glaz' skin and the way he moved and tensed at Kapkan's touch. Then Kapkan dug his nails in Glaz’ skin, scratched down to his trousers and groaned. 

Glaz tensed and squirmed under his touch. “You don’t dare to do that…” 

"Are you scared, Glaz?"

Glaz remained silent and Kapkan started to wonder if he actually was. The thought made him even more aroused. For a while the only feeling Kapkan felt was the pulsing of his growing dick between his legs while he undid the buttons on Glaz' trousers. 

“You don’t dare to do anything, just like that night I kissed you.” Glaz said darkly. 

“Shut up. I’ll fuck you like the devil.” Kapkan grunted and continued undoing Glaz’ trousers.

Glaz groaned. “Will you now?” He sounded interested now. "You haven't got the guts, Kapkan."

“Just wait till I’m done with you; you won’t be so cocky anymore.” Kapkan was frustrated at Glaz' arrogant behaviour. Surely he was the one pinned down while Kapkan was having way with him. Kapkan undid Glaz’ trousers, let them slide down his legs to the floor and grabbed Glaz' erection out of his boxers hungrily. With something so important in the other man’s hands, Glaz didn’t seem to dare make anymore teasing comments. Kapkan quickly undid his own trousers and boxers, and pressed his body into Glaz’. He closed his eyes and for a moment enjoyed the feeling of skin on skin. He felt Glaz' soft cheeks against his legs and wondered what they looked like. He kind of regretted choosing a room this dark now. 

Then Kapkan forced Glaz to bend over the desk. 

“Now spread.” 

Glaz didn’t move. Whether out of unwillingness or whether he was teasing Kapkan again, he didn’t know. Kapkan slapped his arse hard. “I said spread.” 

Glaz groaned and obeyed. “That’s it…” Kapkan’s hunger was reaching a point of no return as he felt Glaz bend over for him. For Glaz’ sake he was able to control his hunger for a mere two seconds to pull a bottle of lube from one of his pockets. Yes, he had come prepared. He clumsily put some on himself and flung the bottle behind him into the room.

Kapkan placed himself behind Glaz, shoved his dick in his arse without a warning and thrusted. Glaz screamed and groaned, unheard by the others in the building as the fight was still going on. Kapkan pushed a few fingers into Glaz mouth to keep him quiet. No need to raise unwanted attention now. 

Glaz sucked and groaned on Kapkan's fingers while Kapkan moved in and out of Glaz' tight hole.   
Pants and groans filled the room. Kapkan tried to stay as quiet as he could, but the feeling was overpowering him. Glaz started to get louder and louder as well. Kapkan rammed him into the desk, growling and sucking his neck. He wrapped his hand tightly around Glaz’ own erection, and he started to thrust into it. His muffled screams turned into pleasured moans now, turning Kapkan on even more. Glaz on the other hand was holding onto the desk, digging his nails in the wood as Kapkan pounded into him. 

Kapkan went deeper and deeper, harder and harder. Glaz’ groans sounded more delicious with every thrust and Kapkan felt himself coming close now. The fact that Glaz was much tighter than Kapkan had ever experienced before ‘in bed’, stimulated him even more. It wasn’t as soft and comfortable as a girl, but Kapkan loved the fact that he could be rough and Glaz would take it. He didn’t have to be gentle and loving, he knew Glaz wouldn’t want that. 

Glaz was precumming all over his hand, enabling him to thrust into Kapkan’s hand even faster. He too was getting close… At the last moment he picked up his pace, both in his thrusting and stroking Glaz' dick. Kapkan growled loud and cummed at the same time as Glaz came all over the desk. The sensation overpowered the two men completely. Glaz groaned his lover's name and Kapkan pushed himself deeper into Glaz, if that was even possible, to fill him up completely. Glaz groaned again when he did and the two just stood there panting hard, Kapkan still inside of Glaz. 

After a while, when the perfect feeling started to wear off, Kapkan finally came to his senses. His hunger was stilled and he returned to his right state of mind. He grinned as he felt Glaz under him; a total mess collapsed on the desk. He had needed that, and so had Glaz. Kapkan couldn’t deny this had been ten times better than the other rare occasions he had had sex. 

He cleaned his dick lazily on his shirt and pulled his boxers and trousers back up. Glaz was still bended over the desk, inches from sliding to the floor. "Fuck..." He groaned weakly.   
“Get up, Glaz. I think they’re done up there.” 

Glaz finally got up, moving around carefully as he tried to clean himself too. “Fucking hell, how big is that thing of yours?” His voice sounded hoarse as he tried to do his trousers back up. Moving seemed to hurt him. 

Kapkan grinned at him again. He only saw a shadow, but he knew his lover was there. “We’ll just have to get you used to it, won’t we?” He grabbed Glaz' chin and kissed his lips. Glaz groaned again. “Hey, you had the chance to be fucked on a nice comfortable bed, but you insisted on teasing me. This is what you get for playing with fire.” Despite the fact he wouldn’t be able to sit comfortably for the next few hours, Glaz grinned. Kapkan put his arm around his shoulder, Glaz held his side and together they left the dark room behind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One last note:   
> My Siege fanfiction to-do list has expanded greatly. I'm looking forward to writing all of them, but I'll probably won't start writing for a while and finish this academic year first. So stay tuned for more c:


	5. Bonus Chapter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uploading this for all the people that have started school or work again after the holidays. Hope you enjoy c:
> 
> Also uploading this because I have kept it from you for far too long, and even though I have changed, added and deleted so much, I'm still not happy with it. But if I keep on changing it, I will never be able to upload it. Please bear with me, I know I need to get a lot better at describing sex. I'm sure you don't mind me practicing on here, though.
> 
> Warning: more sex than you might think. Mind the change of POV in the middle of this chapter.

Kapkan POV

The members of Spetsnaz were back in their own country now after a very successful training in England. Rainbow had told them their performance at the Hereford Base had been excellent, and they were going to be members of the new team called Rainbow. While that was set up, the four Spetsnaz operators were dismissed. They had returned to their home country of Russia, and parted ways. That is, Tachanka and Fuze went back home to get ready for the busy times ahead of them. Glaz and Kapkan had definitely taken a liking to each other now, and stayed together. They had become inseparable, if not a bit awkward still. One had to realise it is very odd to 'love' someone when you were trained to kill. Love was simply a strange word to our two Russians, but they made the best of it. They preferred physical contact over romantic nights by candlelight, but they would fall asleep cuddling from time to time. That's as far as the sweet part of their relationship went. After all, it wasn’t in their blood to have a cute, ‘normal’ relationship. They were hunters and would forever be. 

One fine morning the two decided to go hunting together in one of Russia's largest forests. They figured they might as well enjoy their free time before Team Rainbow would deploy them elsewhere, and they were still in a forever ongoing argument as to who the best hunter was. And where could a hunter do what he did best, if not in the vast forests of Russia? Among their gear they packed a tent, because they planned to spend several days hunting. The best place to hunt is the heart of the forest, and it would take them several days to reach the best spot on foot. While the world was still dark, Glaz and Kapkan had their lunch packed and their rifles ready. They travelled to the parking lot of the nearest forest, where Glaz parked his Jeep. At sunset, they walked down a small winding path into the forest. Neither Kapkan or Glaz spoke. 

An early morning in the forest holds peace like you will find nowhere else. The world is still asleep, the sun only just begins to usher out the cold of the night, and birds start waking up to sing their beautiful songs. A lizard climbed on a low rock to warm itself in the morning sun while squirrels jumped from tree to tree in search of food. Kapkan and Glaz stood still on the path for a moment, breathing in the cold, clean morning air and simply enjoying the silence. It was strange how the world of the animals and their one differed so much. This place seemed so peaceful, while they stood on the path with rifles over their shoulders and wearing camouflage. But nature was something they both appreciated, and they watched the world wake up in silence. When the early sun beams had warmed their cold cheeks, much like the lizard warmed itself on the rock as well, the two continued their way down the path. The rising sun was on their backs, warming their muscles. They walked on briskly: a pace a civilian wouldn’t be able to keep up with. When they spoke, they whispered, as if afraid to disturb the hypnotizing silence of the forest. 

A few hours later, they stopped to take a break. Kapkan handed Glaz his water bottle after drinking from it himself. "Which direction do you suggest we go on from here?" Kapkan asked him while getting a map out of his pack. He looked at it for a moment before he put his finger on the spot they were at now. They had stopped at a crossroads, and they could go various ways from here. 

Glaz took a gulp of water and walked over to Kapkan to take a look at the map. "I'd say north." He took out a compass and pointed down the path he wanted to take. "Enough wildlife down that way." 

Kapkan nodded and stuffed the map away. "You've been here before, haven't you?" 

"Yeah, some time ago... Before you." He smirked when he gave Kapkan the water bottle back. 

"What a boring life you must have lived back then." Kapkan joked back and took the flask. He drank some more before putting it back in his pack. 

"Very." 

Kapkan smirked at him. He had to admit he had unknowingly missed Glaz in his life as well before he met him. Somehow Glaz filled up a hole Kapkan had not known existed, and he enjoyed being with him. Like himself, Glaz liked his personal space at times, liked a good conversation but was totally comfortable with just sitting in silence too and was very keen on his job. He seemed to understand in what mood Kapkan was without telling him, and acted accordingly. When Kapkan wanted Glaz closer, he came. When Kapkan wanted to be alone, Glaz let him be. Their relationship wasn't overly loving, but they both liked it that way. 

Kapkan and Glaz moved on. The first day they would just walk on without hunting until nightfall, when they would need dinner. They kept their steady pace throughout the whole day, sometimes standing still to appreciate a nice view, then taking a break to drink some water and to rest. They only talked when it was necessary, because they hated small talk. Sooner than they had liked the sun was starting to set again, and they had gotten quite far. When the time for dinner came, Glaz told Kapkan to set up the tent and make a fire while he himself went to look for food. Kapkan disagreed. 

"I'm just as capable of finding food as you are, probably even more capable, actually." Kapkan told him angrily while he lowered the bag from his back. He put it on the floor where they had chosen to camp. Glaz had put his pack on the floor as well, but kept his rifle on his shoulder and checked if he still had his knife on his belt. He grinned at Kapkan and came closer. 

"Aww but Kap, your fires are so nice." Glaz told him in a soothing voice and patted his cheek. Kapkan pushed his hand away. 

"I'm not a child." 

"I know." Glaz said sweetly, put his hand on Kapkan's cheek again and when Kapkan didn't knock it away this time, he leaned in to kiss him. Kapkan kissed back, having immediately forgotten the argument when Glaz showed him affection after a long and tiring day of walking. The kiss didn't last long though, and when Kapkan opened his eyes again Glaz stroked his cheek gently with his thumb and walked off, a victorious smirk on his face. Kapkan was left alone in the middle of the open space, the tent in his hands. How Glaz managed to get away with shit like this, Kapkan didn't know. He figured he liked Glaz too much to get really angry with him. 

Kapkan shook his head, and started to set up the tent. It didn't take him long as it was only a small one, so he soon started on making a fire. From the surrounding area he got some dry twigs and branches, and he put them all on one pile in front of the tent. He had a nice fire going by the time Glaz came back. 

"What's on the menu, chef?" Kapkan asked Glaz when he strode over to the fire. Some carcasses of small dead animals hung from his arm. Glaz' face was dirty; as he wasn't wearing any face paint, the dirt spots on his chin and cheek were very visible. 

"Well, I went bunny-hunting," Glaz said as he dropped the carcasses next to Kapkan. He seemed quite annoyed, from which Kapkan could tell the bunnies hadn’t been very keen on getting caught tonight. Glaz continued while he opened one of his empty ammo pouches: "And I found some berries and mushrooms." Kapkan watched him while he took his bloodied knife out. "Could you skin them? I'll wash my knife in the stream a little further ahead." Kapkan nodded, and Glaz walked off again. Glaz had obviously not tried to impress him; there was barely any meat on these small animals. Kapkan shrugged and hung a pot above the fire, filled it with water and set to skin the unfortunate creatures. 

When he came back, Glaz flopped down next to Kapkan. He had apparently washed his face as well as his knife, because the dirt spots were gone. He leaned backwards, looking quite tired. "I'm hungry." 

"Well you'll have to wait a bit princess, those bunnies don't magically turn into a stew." Kapkan answered as he stirred into the pot. Glaz groaned and got a small bag out of his pack lazily. When Kapkan looked at him questioningly, Glaz showed him the contents. The bag was filled with small pots of herbs. Glaz had actually taken a selection of herbs on the hunt. If Kapkan wasn’t so busy with the stew, he would have facepalmed. 

"Don't you think I'm going to eat unseasoned bunnies." Glaz said as he rummaged through his bag and got the herbs out he wanted. While Kapkan stirred, Glaz added them to the stew expertly. Kapkan chuckled. Glaz loved cooking, and he did have to admit that whenever Glaz made a meal for them (which was almost always, Kapkan wasn't one for cooking) the seasoning was spot on. Still every soldier, or hunter for that matter, had to know how to cook in case of emergency, hence why Kapkan knew a thing or two. But Glaz was the real chef. 

The day was coming to an end by the time the stew was edible. Glaz got two bowls from his pack and Kapkan divided the food over them. They ate in silence while listening to the wind that rustled the leaves of the trees around their small clearing and the fire merrily crackling in front of them. So far away from civilization, the world was quiet except for bird calls high in the sky and up in the trees. To Kapkan, this was the only place a soldier like him could come to peace. Glaz felt the same way. As night was getting on, Glaz started telling Kapkan about one of his hunting stories. While he stared into the fire, Kapkan could vividly see the hunt before him. The tall old tree Glaz had climbed into after he had disturbed a bear, the way he stood on one of its wide branches, leaning against the moss covered treetrunk, aiming his rifle down at the furious bear underneath him. It had taken him several shots to penetrate its thick fur and skull, but he had been the hero of his village when he came back carrying an enormous bear that day. Kapkan figured Glaz had only been a teenager then, as he was 8 years younger than him, so it was quite impressive. 

“But you weren’t always like that.” Kapkan commented when Glaz concluded his story. 

Glaz smiled. “No. Once I was in art school… And now I’m going to join a team of the most elite special forces there are in the world. Funny, don’t you think?” 

Kapkan looked at Glaz, and for a moment admired the way the light of the fire lit up his handsome face and made the shadow play with his features. “No, you’re the best sniper I know. Rainbow couldn’t have selected a finer man. You are meant to do this job.” 

Glaz looked back and smirked. “Just like you. How many times did Fuze fall for your traps? Anyway, it was Rainbow that got us together.” 

Kapkan laughed and pulled the younger man closer. “Let's not worry about Rainbow now, huh? It’s just us for now.” Glaz chuckled and nodded before he sat on Kapkan's lap. He held Kapkan’s face in his hands and kissed him slowly. Kapkan stroked his sides before his hands wandered lower over Glaz' body, and rested on his butt. He kissed Glaz back, still with the same lust they had had when Glaz had him pinned down the first time. Since then they had shared many a wild night together, and even though Kapkan had him so many times already, knew exactly which spots to touch to turn him on, knew exactly what his moans and groans sounded like, he couldn’t get enough of him. Glaz pushed his tongue into his mouth, and Kapkan let him take control. It was true that most of the times they had sex, Kapkan took the lead and did as he pleased to his lover, but Glaz simply loved being dominated by the older Russian. Glaz was very obedient, although if he was in a naughty mood he would sometimes tease Kapkan. And even though Kapkan knew he enjoyed being punished, he played along. Glaz could also turn very dominant every now and then, when he had enough of being bottom all the time, and Kapkan just loved seeing him lose himself. He was a proud man, but he would never bend over for anyone but Glaz. 

This time, Kapkan felt himself being pushed flat down on his back by Glaz. They didn’t break the kiss however, and when he had Kapkan lying on the floor Glaz kneeled over him and started to undo his jacket. He kissed down Kapkan’s neck slowly and traced the scar with the tip of his tongue. Kapkan could barely hold in a groan as he remembered his first encounter with Glaz during training. He had been slammed into the wall, and Glaz had held a knife to his throat. The blade of the knife had cut into his skin, leaving a pink scar on his neck. Glaz saw it as his grand price and loved giving it attention whenever they made out. While he licked the scar, Glaz pulled Kapkan's jacket open and started to roll up his shirt, uncovering his muscular body. He placed his hands on Kapkan's chest and stroked his skin, starting by tracing his muscles lightly with his fingertips before Glaz felt all of his body. 

Kapkan tensed at the touch, his fingertips ticklish on his bare skin. He groaned when Glaz’ tongue abandoned his scar and started to kiss and lick his way down Kapkan's chest, leaving a trail of wetness. He took extra time on Kapkan's abdomen, exploring every ditch and bump on his skin with his mouth. Of course training was necessary for his job, but Kapkan trained extra hard to have a ripped body because the sight of it turned Glaz on so much. Sometimes Glaz could even get carried away a little too much, when he kept feeling, touching, exploring and stroking Kapkan's body and would forget about Kapkan's needs. Having a history in art, Glaz was fascinated by details. By feeling he would memorize the way things were, so he could draw them later. Like an artist he felt Kapkan’s body as well, but for other purposes. Kapkan closed his eyes to enjoy the attention fully and felt Glaz undoing his trousers slowly. This time Glaz seemed to have his mind set on what he wanted to do, and spent no longer than necessary opening Kapkan's trousers and pulling his dick out of his boxers. Kapkan groaned at the sudden cold on his warm member, semi-erect, but soon Glaz held it in his hand and began pumping. 

Glaz knew exactly what Kapkan liked, and in the days they had been together since England he had become an expert at giving his lover exactly what he wanted. Glaz stroked his dick better than he could himself, and soon Kapkan lay on the floor panting, squirming and groaning. It cheered Glaz on, but he didn’t start stroking harder. Instead he leaned over his dick and placed his lips on the tip. Kapkan groaned and sat up to see Glaz sliding his lips all the way down his length and starting to suck him off. He held Glaz’ head while he moved up and down, pushing him down onto his dick, but not too forcefully. The feeling of Glaz sucking his dick overwhelmed him, and Kapkan threw his head back into the sand and closed his eyes when Glaz started to suck harder, torn between watching him do it and enjoying the feeling. 

Glaz was a natural at this. He knew exactly when to suck and how to move his lips over the length of Kapkan's dick, and when his mouth got tired he rested by giving the tip of Kapkan’s dick more attention. His tip was the most sensitive spot, and Kapkan couldn’t hold back his groans as Glaz made out with it and licked it as if it were the sweetest lollipop he had ever had. Then he slid his lips down again, a little bit at the time while he kept sucking gently. Kapkan felt his dick throb in Glaz’ mouth and he tried so hard not to cum yet. He bit his own finger to distract himself from the sensation Glaz was giving him and groaned loudly. He felt Glaz smirk against his dick before he took his full length in his mouth again. Kapkan squeezed his eyes shut as Glaz started sucking him off again, enjoying the sensation while he lay there on the forest floor in front of the fire. The ground was cold but the fire, combined with Glaz sitting on him and the adrenaline that rushed through his body, Kapkan was far from cold. He felt himself sweating as cold air brushed past his wet dick at the times that Glaz was just playing with his tip. 

Kapkan started to thrust into Glaz’ mouth now. First Glaz groaned in protest, but Kapkan didn’t care about making him gag right now. He felt he was close, and tried to control himself but Glaz was just too fucking good at this. Kapkan watched his head bob up and down through half-lidded eyes, and noticed the faint blush on his cheeks. Glaz tried to adjust his own movements to Kapkan's thrusts, but more than once Kapkan slipped in a little too far. Because he was holding Glaz' head down, his lover had no chance of catching his breath anymore. Kapkan groaned as he felt his dick hitting the back of his mouth. He ran his hand through Glaz' short hair while his other hand dug into the sandy floor next to him. He moaned his lover’s name, and Glaz moaned back on his dick. He could feel Glaz' ragged breaths on his dick and he was holding Kapkan's hips tightly, trying to somewhat control his movements. Kapkan gave a few more thrusts before he couldn’t control himself any longer. He came in Glaz' mouth with a loud groan and panted hard. Glaz swallowed obediently, and Kapkan lay back on the floor and closed his eyes. He filled his lungs with cold, fresh forest air while he tried to slow down his breathing again. By the time Glaz finally let go of his dick, it had shrunk again. Kapkan put it back in his boxers lazily before looking at Glaz, who wiped his mouth on his sleeve. The fire wasn’t burning very bright anymore because of their neglect to give it new wood from time to time, but Glaz was still sitting on him, smirking. 

“You’re too good at that.” Kapkan groaned and he sat up. Glaz gave him a sloppy kiss before he got off his lap. 

“That was for good luck on tomorrow's hunt. Let's get some sleep.” Glaz said and put the fire out before trying to drag Kapkan into the tent. Sure, it was getting dark and the forest floor was not that comfortable, but Kapkan didn’t feel like moving. Glaz always made him feel so great yet so exhausted, that he just wanted to curl up and sleep afterwards. Unlike all the times when Kapkan was on top and he could go on pounding into Glaz' sweet arse all night long, though… 

Finally Glaz managed to get his boyfriend into his sleeping bag, and it didn’t take long before the two of them dozed off. Because they were tired from the day's walk, and Glaz’ little surprise, of course. 

\---- Glaz POV 

The sunlight already filtered through the canvas of the tent when Glaz woke up. He wanted to turn around and try to sleep some more when he noticed the sleeping bag next to him was empty. Glaz looked around the tent – everything was still there, the rifles, their clothing and their packs, but Kapkan was missing. Glaz wondered where he could have gone when he heard stumbling outside the tent. Reaching out of his sleeping bag, he pulled the zipper up to reveal who was making such racket. 

First the sunlight blinded Glaz, shining directly into his face from over the treetops, but then he saw Kapkan through the tent opening. Glaz blushed slightly as he stared at the man in front of him. Kapkan was only wearing his trousers, which hung low on his hips. Glaz’ eyes scanned his muscular body hungrily. Kapkan was preparing their breakfast when he noticed Glaz staring at him from the tent. Next to him was a bucket of water, one he had apparently gone to collect while Glaz was still sleeping. 

“Morning sleepy head.” He said affectionally. 

Glaz yawned in response. “Looks good, and I don’t mean the food.” 

Kapkan smirked at him, obviously proud of his muscular body. “Forgot my belt.” 

“You don’t need one.” Glaz wouldn't have mind if Kapkan kept walking around like that all day, but he came over to fetch the rest of his clothing inside the tent. Glaz groaned in annoyance, but Kapkan got dressed anyway, claiming that Glaz would go blind if he stared for too long. Then they ate their breakfasts, got ready and set off again, the tent back in their packs. Today they would actually start hunting, and Glaz looked forward to it. During their time in Great Britain he hadn’t had time to go hunting at all, that is, apart from Kapkan's butt. He couldn't wait to hunt some deer, and he wondered what other animals they would meet that day. Now he would show Kapkan he was the real hunter. 

When they left the clearing behind and got deeper into the forest, the two Russians started to move more quietly. Forest animals were very active during the early morning, so it shouldn't be hard to spot their first target. After a while Glaz signed to Kapkan, and Kapkan halted. They hid behind a bush, and Kapkan put the binoculars to his eyes and scanned the spaces between the trees for wildlife. Glaz readied the scope on his rifle. 

"See anything Kap?" He asked quietly. His breath came out in little smoke clouds. Even though the sun was up already, under the trees it was still quite cold. 

After a few moments, Kapkan answered in a whisper. "Deer at two o'clock. Good looking one." 

Glaz stopped trying to zero his rifle and looked at the man with the binoculars next to him. Kapkan had no idea what he had just said, and Glaz couldn’t help the giggle that escaped his lips. "Well well Kap, since when are you into deer?" Glaz couldn't contain himself and laughed as quietly as he could. He loved teasing Kapkan, and it was usually so easy to do so as well. 

Kapkan turned slightly red and took the binos off his eyes. "Fucking hell Glaz, you know what I mean." He answered, but then felt slightly amused. 

Glaz tried to stop laughing before he put the rifle butt to his shoulder and scanned the area in front of their bush for the deer. "Where did you say again?" He asked as he closed one of his eyes to be able to see through the scope better. Kapkan put the binos back to his eyes. 

"Two o'clock, you idiot." 

Glaz pointed his rifle slowly and soundlessly to where Kapkan directed him to. He immediately saw the yellow outline of the deer. The Thermal Feedback System which he had recently added to his flip sight was a useful feature when fighting against terrorists at long range, however it wasn't very important on the hunt. The two Spetsnaz operators both looked at the deer, which was grazing peacefully and didn't realise there was a rifle pointed at its head. Kapkan remained quiet as he noticed Glaz was focusing on the kill. Glaz steadied the rifle, and his finger went to the trigger. He was ready for the kill, when he was suddenly hit by another laughing fit. "Hmmm, you're right Kapkan." He said in a low, sexy voice. Glaz turned his face from the scope and looked at Kapkan. Kapkan did the same, looking away from his binoculars and feeling slightly confused, as well as feeling slightly aroused. Glaz knew his voice had the power of turning him on so badly. All he needed to do was tease him with that mocking voice, and Kapkan would lose it. Just as Kapkan wanted to ask what he meant when he had spoken, Glaz continued: "That _is_ one fine deer." 

Kapkan rolled his eyes and would have facepalmed, if it wasn't for the deer that would get scared by the sound. "Put your dick back in your pants boy." Kapkan joked and returned his attention on the deer, which continued to graze. Luckily it hadn't heard the two horny men. 

"Aww." Glaz smirked, and looked through his scope again. Silence returned once more. Glaz put his cheek back on the soft wood of his rifle, and readied to fire. His finger went on the trigger again, he pulled it, and- 

Kapkan coughed loudly, the shot went wide. 

Glaz turned to him angrily. "Kapkan! The fuck!?" 

"Oh look what you've done now, the deer's ran away." Kapkan said mockingly. "Tsk tsk, call that hunting? Give me that rifle." Glaz glared at him, but handed his rifle over. Not without muttering 'arse' however. Kapkan gave the binoculars to Glaz and swung the rifle over his shoulder. "Amateur, I'll show you how it's done." Glaz watched him get up and walk off between the bushes. If that was the game he was playing, Glaz would gladly play along. He got up himself and followed Kapkan. 

Kapkan and Glaz went to search for their deer. They used its panicked tracks in the hard forest floor, and found it not long after. It was grazing in a clearing where the sun shone brightly on the fresh green grass. Its ears pointed in all directions; it was on its guard now. They would have to be extra quiet if they wanted to get a proper shot on it this time. Question was, did they allow each other to get that shot? Glaz found a good bush and got on the forest floor behind it. He crawled into the bush and let the binos poke out slightly so he could watch the deer. Kapkan sighed and followed his example. 

Now a forest floor is not the most comfortable thing to lie on, especially when you're under a bush. Roots got in the way and little insects fled everywhere for the intruders. Luckily Glaz and Kapkan were 'real' hunters, and didn't care about comfort when they were on the hunt. Luckily though it hadn’t rained in a while, so the floor was dry. Glaz shifted a little when a root was pushing painfully into one particular area underneath him. 

Kapkan poked the barrel of the rifle through the leaves and watched the deer through the scope. It had heard them, and was standing as still as a stone. It was hoping this would prevent the hunter from attacking. Glaz could see the white in its eyes through the binoculars, and its ears were pointing their way. But the two hunters simply stayed quiet and still, and waited for it to lose their scent. 

Finally the deer decided that the threat had passed, and continued grazing. Kapkan and Glaz dared to breath again. "Go for the heart. Put it out of its misery fast." Glaz whispered. 

"I know." Kapkan answered annoyed. 

Kapkan shifted and got in a comfortable position as well, his elbows planted into the ground firmly, his head tilted over the rifle. Glaz heard him slow down his breathing, and he slipped his finger to the trigger quietly and tried to keep the rifle still. He aimed it at the deer's chest, and pulled the trigger back. 

A hard slap on his arse made Kapkan jerk the gun up, and his shot went wide like Glaz' had. 

"Oops." 

Now it was Kapkan's turn to glare at Glaz. "Damnit, Glaz!" He looked over at the clearing, but the deer had obviously fled again. The low hanging leaves in the distance still swayed where the deer had rushed from the clearing, looking for a safer place to graze. 

"Sorry, my hand slipped." Glaz explained sheepishly. He smirked, knowing Kapkan wasn't truly mad at him. Right now he was probably in an argument with himself whether he should hit or kiss Glaz. 

"You're being naughty." Kapkan smirked back and rubbed the spot on his butt Glaz had slapped. 

"You started." 

"I didn't slap your ass though." Kapkan retorted, and his eyes moved to Glaz' fine bottom. Glaz chuckled. He already knew there wouldn't be much hunting for animals anymore now. Kapkan was now aiming for his butt. 

Glaz got closer. "You know could've done so if you wanted to." He winked at Kapkan. 

Kapkan smirked and hit Glaz' ass hard. "Fuck, why are you so irresistible..." Kapkan pulled him in a long, hot kiss while he grabbed Glaz' butt and started feeling it, kneading it gently in slow movements, feeling Glaz' soft cheeks through the fabric of his clothing. He exchanged the soft motion of his hand for a slap whenever Glaz tried to take the lead in the kiss. Glaz groaned and there was nothing left for him to do than to kiss back longingly but submissively, and allow Kapkan's tongue to enter his mouth. They made out under the bush, lying on the roots uncomfortably as Glaz felt himself getting hard. The deer they had been trying to shoot was probably miles away by now, away from these two hunters that seemed to be busy with anything but hunting. 

When they parted for a minute to catch their breaths, Glaz looked into Kapkan's dilated eyes. "Even though you've had me so many times already, Kap..." Kapkan smirked at him and captured his lips again only to kiss him rougher than he had done before. Glaz groaned in the kiss while Kapkan took the lead again, now sucking on his lower lip and then taking it between his teeth and pulling in what he thought was a gentle way. Glaz head swam as Kapkan's sudden horny mood turned him on so much. They made out again until Glaz was getting really uncomfortable by the growing bulge in his trousers trapped underneath him. Kapkan must have felt the same way, for he pulled him out of the bushes roughly only to push him into the nearest tree, face first. Glaz groaned when he hit the tree and realised his erection was trapped yet again, this time between himself and the tree. 

"And I still can't get enough of you... I'm addicted..." Kapkan groaned into Glaz' ear while he slipped his hand down Glaz' trousers. Glaz felt his knees go weak as Kapkan spoke into his ear with that low, hungry voice of his. He wasn't sure if Kapkan was deliberately trying to be clumsy or not, but while undoing his trousers he managed to squeeze Glaz' dick through his clothes several times, making Glaz groan. He had to have his release sooner rather than later, and Kapkan was only teasing him. Finally he felt his trousers drop down to his ankles, and Kapkan wasted no time reaching into his boxers to get his dick out. Glaz let out a noise of relief as Kapkan held it in his calloused hand and stroked Glaz while he used his other hand to play around Glaz' entrance. 

Glaz loved when Kapkan dominated him like this. All he had to do was stand there, being pressed into the tree and moaning while Kapkan took care of his needs. Glaz loved getting all of his attention, loved how Kapkan claimed him for himself, loved being Kapkan's personal fuck buddy. Because soon Kapkan wouldn't be able to control himself anymore either, and he would do him right into this tree, Glaz' sluggish mind thought excitedly. Kapkan's movements sent sparks up and down his spine, tensing all his muscles and making his head feel full of some kind of thick syrup. It didn't help Kapkan working on his entrance, and Glaz tried to calm himself but he couldn't think straight. 

Those years ago, before the army, before Spetsnaz, before Kapkan, when Glaz had entered this forest for the first time to hunt, he would have never dared to dream he would meet a guy who loved hunting him down and fucking him, especially in this very same forest. He had never thought he'd find a guy who fit into all his sex fantasies so perfectly and gave him exactly what he wanted. Unlike Kapkan, Glaz had known he was not heterosexual and had immensely enjoyed watching Kapkan struggle with his sexuality at the Hereford Base in England, where they had met. He had enjoyed the thought that he had Kapkan wrapped around his finger then, but it was all the other way around now. When Kapkan realised he could have so much more fun in bed with a guy, Glaz was soon moved from being top to being bottom. But he didn't care, because there was nothing that satisfied his fantasies more than being dominated by his own hot Russian. To him, Kapkan was an expert and he was the obedient boy, enjoying dick as if it was his first time. 

Kapkan had more than one finger up Glaz' bum now, preparing him for the bulge that Glaz felt prodding into his leg, still trapped in Kapkan's pants. Kapkan tugged at his dick harder, earning a loud groan from Glaz, who was immensely enjoying the attention he received on both ends although he felt he could barely stand up anymore, clinging onto the tree. Glaz closed his eyes and thrusted into Kapkan's hand to gain more friction with all of his last energy. The idea that they were in public now, even though it was a quiet forest that rarely saw any visitors, turned Glaz on a lot. These poor animals that were in the surrounding area must be wondering what kind of weird beast makes the sounds he was making under Kapkan's touch. 

"You like that, don't you?" Kapkan groaned into his ear from behind him, but Glaz was too busy moaning to answer him. Instead he just nodded, and Kapkan squeezed him harder. Even though Glaz could be dominant in bed and did like to have it the other way around sometimes as well, he felt his knees weaken even more when Kapkan groaned into his ear. God, Kapkan knew exactly how to turn him on. Glaz felt himself coming closer and closer as he hadn’t had the satisfaction of cumming the night before when he had sucked off Kapkan. He was full of sexual frustration, and didn’t feel like holding it in anymore. Soon he came into Kapkan's hand, all tensed up for a second before all his muscles relaxed as he spilled himself on Kapkan, feeling like falling to the floor. But at that same moment, Kapkan shoved his dick in as Glaz was completely relaxed and his arse not so tight anymore. Having apparently undone his trousers without Glaz noticing and lubed himself up, he had taken Glaz completely off guard. Glaz groaned loud as he had momentarily forgotten that, of course, Kapkan wouldn't let this opportunity pass to get some himself too. Even though he was used to Kapkan's size by now, it was still the best yet most painful feeling in the world, apart from getting fucking shot of course. Kapkan wasn't one to be gentle, unless he felt like he could go on all night. Then he would start oh-so teasingly slow, making Glaz beg for more. Kapkan did last surprisingly long in bed, but Glaz figured that wouldn't be the case right now as he pounded into him relentlessly. As Glaz had nothing to hold onto, he dug his nails into the tree and groaned through clenched teeth every time Kapkan shoved his full length into him. 

From behind him, Kapkan moaned sweet nothings into Glaz' ear while he fucked him into the tree. He held onto Glaz' hips tightly to keep them exactly where he wanted them. Glaz felt his own cum sticking on the tree, connected to his dick by a trail of wetness that was still leaking out. Slowly he pressed his bum backwards into Kapkan, who greatly enjoyed having better access. Kapkan let out a low groan in appriciation and slipped in deeper and deeper, earning a series of moans from Glaz that must have made all the animals in the area flee in fear. As Glaz had thought, Kapkan was not in his usual moods in which he could go on ramming into Glaz' arse forever, because he already started panting harder and his movements became more and more uncontrolled. Glaz could tell he was close, and was desperately waiting for Kapkan's groan signaling he came. Glaz loved all the little noises Kapkan made during sex, but that last groan was the sexiest one. If he still had the energy after Kapkan was done with him, it could turn Glaz on enough for a round two. 

And that groan came soon indeed, when Kapkan pushed himself into Glaz one last time. Glaz was pressed flat into the tree while Kapkan pressed his body against his back. He groaned something unintelligible and Glaz could feel his dick pulsing inside of him, feeling him cum. Although it had only been a quickie, Glaz felt like his arse was completely destroyed. Kapkan wasn't good at being gentle when he wanted something. 

While the feeling of adrenaline wore off, Kapkan leaned on Glaz. He laid his hands on Glaz', which were still holding onto the tree, covering his hands in cum as well. Then he slowly pulled out. Glaz moaned when he did, suddenly realising that a sore bum might not be very useful on the hunt. Kapkan rested his body against Glaz' still, kissing his neck gently. 

“You’re fucking amazing, you know that?” Kapkan groaned into his ear again. 

Glaz smirked. He wanted to say something, but felt too fatigued. They had only been up for a few hours and already Glaz was thinking of his warm sleeping bag. After a long time, Kapkan finally got up. He wiped himself with his shirt, and seeing as they would get dirty hunting anyway, Glaz followed his example. "Now, how about we find this deer again?" Kapkan smirked at Glaz, pulling his trousers back up. 

"Good idea."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry to have disappointed you if you came here for an actual hunting story <3
> 
> Okay, so I love the idea of Glaz liking to cook. It fits him somehow. I also think he's a quiet guy with a mind full of crazy sex fantasies x3 What I love most about Kapkan/Glaz is the fact that Kapkan is much older than Glaz, and even though Glaz can be top from time to time, who wouldn't want to be dominated by a hot, experienced Russian guy? (;
> 
> Thank you for reading this story, and for your support. c:


End file.
